Un destino cambiado nace naruto uzumaki otsutsuki
by jigokunophoenix
Summary: Despues de la derrota de naruto en el valle del fin a manos de sasuke, naruto es llamado por kyubi a su mente donde conocera la verdad que tanto a buscado y conocera el verdadero rostro de su padre, despertara un poder que solo una persona a ostentado se vera el nacimiento de naruto uzumaki otsutsuki el proximo dios del chakra
1. Chapter 1

Vemos a naruto que se encuentra en una cama de hospital recordando su pelea con sasuke en el valle del fin y el fracaso de la mision, tambien se culpaba por el estado en que los equipos medicos encontraron a sus amigos pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz en su cabeza que conocia muy bien - "gaki ven aqui necesito hablar contigo y que conoscas a alguien" - dijo el kyubi en su cabeza el rubio estaba desconcertado desde cuando el zorro le hablaba de manera tranquila y no como usualmente lo hacia y que era eso de conocer a alguien.

Queriendo saciar su curiosidad por lo que se concentro y entro en su mente donde ya lo esperaba el enorme zorro de nueve colas que se encontraba sentado tras las rejas del sello - "que sucede zorro para que querias verme" - pregunto el rubio algo serio cosa que era muy rara en el - "irrespetuoso como siempre no gaki, pero bueno te traje aqui para que conoscas a alguien" - aclaro el gran zorro y como para darle verdad a sus palabras de repente se sintio una precencia sumamente poderosa ni el kyubi se comparaba con dicha precencia en ese momento una mujer sumamente hermosa aparecio a la par del gran zorro esta mujer tenia un largo cabello blanco que llegaba hasta el suelo piel palida ojos blanco caracteristico del byakugan tenia dos pequeñas cejas que se asemejaban dos moticas y dos cuernos en su frente, pechos copa E un kimono tradicional de una princesa.

"qu... quien es ella co.. como esta aqui" pregunto algo asustado el rubio por la imponente presencia que emanaba de la mujer "tranquilo naru-chan no te hare nada solo e venido a hablar contigo mi nombre es kaguya ootsutsuki tambien conocida como shinigami la diosa de la muerte" -concluyo la ahora conocida diosa de la muerte(o como ustedes prefieran llamarla) en tanto nuestro joven heroe estaba mas blanco que el mismisimo orochimaru que en estos momentos se sentia copiado, se encontraba frente a shinigami una deidad y comenzaba a pensar que todo era un sueño pero fue sacado de su monologo por la diosa.

" bien naru-chan no tengo mucho tiempo ya que solo estoy en tu mente, la razon de estar aqui es para proponerte un trato las demas diosas y yo hemos visto como a sido tu vida que a pesar de las adversidades has superado el odio de la aldea y aun asi sigues teniendo un corazon puro y bondadoso asi que tomamos la decision de despertar todas tus habilidades y para eso debemos cambiar la parte de tu sangre que pertenece a tu padre pero sera tu decision naru-chan" -.

el chico rubio se encontraba impactado por las circunstancias que le estaban ocurriendo primero el escape de sasuke la mision de rescate su rotundo fracaso su estancia en el hospital y ahora se encontraba frente a una diosa que le ofrecia despertar sus habilidades aunque el no sabia que las tuviera pero para eso tendria que cambiar su sangre pero le asalto una duda quien era su padre " antes de darle mi respuesta, podria decirme quienes fueron mis padres y el porque sellaron a la bola de pelos dentro de mi" pregunto el ojiazul su duda a la deidad "no veo porque no, veras naru-chan tus padres fueron kushina uzumaki princesa de las islas del remolino y lider del clan uzumaki tambien conocida como la "akai shishio no habanero(la habanera sangrienta)" una kunoichi que llego a superar a la nieta de hashirama senju, tsunade y tu padre fue minato namikaze el yondaime hokage pero antes de que te ilusiones quiero decirte que tu padre no es lo que aparentaba y para ahorarme una larga explicacion mejor te lo muestro" y con esas ultimas palabras la diosa le mostraba imagenes de alguien parecido a el pero adulto pelo mas largo salvaje y sin marcas en las mejillas en esas imagenes veia como el que era su mas grande heroe traicionaba a su madre con otras civiles en su mayoria, el como hacia tratos oscuros con danzou el como el fue el que planeo todo cuando estaba por nacer controlarlo como un arma y utilizaba a su madre como una simple mula de cria.

Para esos momentos nuestro joven heroe estaba emanando chakra a niveles colosales y en sus ojos aunque imposible podia verse un sharingan pero este era muy extraño ya que en vez de tener 3 comas tenia 5 y eran de color dorado en este momento su chakra era comparable al gobi(5 colas) y lanzaba palabras de odio al que se supone es su padre y tomo una decision "kaguya-basama acepto quiero que retires todo rastro de sangre de ese maldito de mi no quiero tener nada que ver con ese sujeto" dijo de manera muy seria el rubio la diosa le sonrio de manera dulce y asintio "bien naru-chan quiero decirte unas cosas primero cambiaremos la sangre de tu padre por la mia eso te dara algunas habilidades especiales la primera, tendras dos doujutsus que son el rinne sharingan(pupila giratoria de samsara) el cual puedes verlo en mi frente ahora mismo lo has despertado pero aun esta incompleto ".

"la segunda obtendras el byakugan como el mio y el shymkumyoku(pulso de huesos muertos) y la habilidad de abrir portales tanto en esta dimension como en otras mas asi que si estas listo comencemos" el rubio estaba sorprendido al escuchar lo que obtendria por un simple cambio de sangre y asi iniciaron con el proceso que por cierto era muy doloroso todo eso mientras el zorro veia todo eso pero en su mente tenia unos pensamientos curiosos y trataban de como reaccionaria el rubio al conocer su apariencia humana eso seria muy divertido en su opinion al cabo de unos dolorosos minutos ya habia terminado el proceso y ahora su apariencia habia cambiado su cabello se torno de rojo y blanco a partes iguales dando a entender que ya no poseia sangre namikaze en sus venas solo uzumaki y ahora ootsutsuki sus ojos se tornaron de un azul cian muy brillante las marcas de sus mejillas desaparecieron y su piel se aclaro hasta volverse blanca.

Su cuerpo se tonifico sus musculos se compactaron crecio hasta llegar a medir 1,60cm teniendo una altura igual a shino en si la perfeccion en la tierra kaguya aunque siendo pariente sumamente lejana de naruto no pudo evitar ruborizarse por los nuevos cambios que tuvo el uzumaki pero salio de su trance para comunicarle una ultima cosa al pelimixto " bien naru-chan solo faltan unas cosas por decirte primero, haremos una separacion de tu alma y llevarte a mi dimension y puedas entrenar todas tus nuevas habilidades lo cual te tomara unas dos decadas y antes de que te exasperes a donde iremos el tiempo transcurre de manera distinta por lo que no habra problema".

"segundo liberare y le regresare su otra mitad a kurama-chan ya que no creo justos eso para ella" en ese momento es interrumpida "espera kaguya-basama quien es kurama y que es eso de su otra mitad" concluyo su pregunta el chico "bien contestando a tus preguntas naru-chan kurama es el nombre de kyubi ese es solo un titulo y lo de la otra mitad es debido que solo la mitad de su poder esta sellado en ti la otra se encuentra dentro de minato" termino de explicar la diosa y el semblante de naruto cambio a uno sombrio y peligroso que hacian sonrrojar a la diosa y el ¿zorro? "de acuerdo oba-sama,... oye es.. espera me quieres decir qu... que el zorro no es zorro si no zorra" declaro como maniqui viejo el pelimixto y a la zorra en cuestion hacia todo lo posible por aguantarse las ganas de reir si que fue muy divertida su expresion.

Para ese momento una luz cubrio a la zorra y comenzo a reducirse de tamaño al desaparecer la luz en su lugar se encontraba una pelirroja con destellos negros (igual a erza scarlet de fairy tail solo que sin la armadura) con los ojos rojos rasgados y un kimono negro con llamas blancas ondeando "y que te parece na-ru-to-kun" dijo de manera sensual al chico que esta por demas decir que estaba embobado con la chica que tenia en frente y entre balbuceos dijo "Hermosa" que la pelirroja logro escuchar sonrojandose pero de igual manera agradecio el alago.

"muy bien ya se conocieron correctamente ahora continuemos, bueno naru-chan te dire que los consejeros de la hokage haran lo imposible por tu destierro por lo que cuando suceda debes llevarte contigo a hinata hyuga y su hermanita hanabi se que te llevas muy bien con ellas a pesar que no lo demuestran a la aldea, y quitaras sus limitadores una vez lejos de konoha iran a uzu y recuperaras todo lo que le pertenece al clan uzumaki, te dare una lista con algunos nombre que deberas buscar y viajar a una dimension donde puedan entrenar sin problemas por los proximos tres años y por ulltimo comeras este fruto que fue dado por el "shinju(dios arbol)" yo solo comi la mitad del fruto y me dio todo este poder tu comeras la otra mitad pero sera dentro de diez años si no tienes mas dudas no iremos de inmediato en el mundo real solo transcurriran 2 dias mientras que en mi dimension seran 20 años" y asi termino de explicar la peliblanca y el chico solo asintio dando a entender que no tenia dudas y asi shinigami o kaguya como prefieran se llevo el alma de naruto a entrenar durante los proximos 20 años y en la realidad solo han transcurrido 2 dias para ese tiempo ya naruto estaba por regresar a su cuerpo en ese tiempo que estuvo entrenando pasaron muchas cosas las cuales la mayoria dejare en las sombras para futuras sorpresas una de las cosas que sucedio es la increible relacion que se formo entre naruto y kurama llegando a ser prometidos, kurama habia recuperado su otra mitad y kaguya le obsequio el byakugan tambien a ella.

Por su parte naruto se podria decir que era un dios o un monstruo tras su infernal entrenamiento tenia un chakra que igualaba al de kurama pero cuando la diosa de la muerte le dio a comer la mitad del fruto su poder superaba con mucha facilidad a kurama y su chakra se habia vuelto de color plateado su repertorio de jutsus era casi interminable de todos los rangos su apariencia habia cambiado mucho en fin todos los detalles se explicaran mas adelante para esos momentos ya el alma de naruto habia regresado a su cuerpo y para que no se armara un escandalo suprimio casi todo su chakra hasta quedar como el de un kage osea como era anteriormente su cuerpo en la realidad cambio(ojo solo su alma tiene apariencia adulta ahora en vez de aparentar 13 aparenta 15) y fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco ya hacia unos minutos que se habia despedido de su linda kaguya-obasama(mas adelante explico) se levanto de la cama y busco sus ropas se vistio pero antes de partir creo un clon que se coloco una capucha para que no vieran su nueva apariencia ya todo listo se marcho a travez de un portal negro con destino a la residencia hyuga.

Justo en ese momento aparece un ambu con mascara de oso "uzumaki naruto se solicita su precencia en la sala del consejo" el chico solo asintio y antes de que el ambu desapareciera el chico lo hizo en un shunshin de ¿niebla? Y despues se esfumo en humo.

Dentro de la sala de consejo se encontraban los lideres de clanes, civiles, los consejeros y la hokage en ese momento se llevaba a cabo una reunion por el fallo de la mision de recuperacion de uchiha sasuke cuando aparece un ambu que le notifica a la hokage que naruto esperaba fuera de la sala "SILENCIO, bien tora dejalo pasar" el ambu asiente y desaparece en un puf para en ese mismo momento se abriera la puerta dejando entrar al joven uzumaki aun con su capucha cosa que extraño a mas de uno hokage incluida.

"a que debo ser llamado a este consejo" dijo de una manera sumamente relajada naruto cosa que dejo descolocados a todos lo que lo conocian podria ser todo menos tranquilo y calmado.

"uzumaki naruto se te llamo al consejo por la mision fallida de uchiha sasuke, ya leimos los reportes de todos y tambien sabemos que liberaste el chakra del kyubi".

"es cierto que use su chakra ya que el uchiha se reuso a volver por las buenas a la aldea y uso el sello maldito de orochimaru, pero no creo que sea a solo eso por lo que fui llamado verdad" lanzo su pregunta el uzumaki que por alguna razon hizo sentir algunas personas que ya sabia a que se debia este consejo vease tsunade, hiashi, shikaku, inoichi, chouza, shibi, aunque por el lado de tsume gracias a sus sentidos percibia un alto grado de peligro y un inmenso chakra en el chico.

"estas en lo cierto uzumaki, se te cito al consejo para informarte que por votacion de los consejeros y civiles seras desterrado y tu chakra sera sellado tendras 24 horas para irte o seras encarcelado" voscifero un hombre que tenia parte de su rostro vendado.

Los que veian de buena manera al uzumaki sentian pena por el y tsunade tenia la mirada baja por no poder ayudar al chico que la habia hecho cambiar de opinion y regresarla a la aldea en tanto en la mente de naruto "(SIII te lo dije naruto-kun me debes una cena" dijo una alegre pelirroja dando brincos por ganar la apuesta "esta bien kurama-chan ganaste, y con respecto a los vejetes les mostrare algo que lamentaran haberme desterrado el original ya debe haberse ido con las chicas" comento nuestro joven heroe "piensas hacer eso" pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento "esto tengo que verlo en persona" dijo con una sonrisa depredadora y maniaca)" ya fuera de su mente todos lo veian esperando alguna reaccion justo en ese momento un tornado de fuego se hizo presente al lado del chico donde aparecio una hermosa pelirroja (apariencia antes descrita solo que tiene el cabello mas largo) ojos blancos palido con la pupila rasgada piel blanca tersa labios pintados de un rojo puro pechos copa DD cintura estrecha caderas pronunciadas y piernas largas y torneadas y de 1,65cm de estatura.

"quien eres y por que irrumpes en una reunion privada" pregunto altanero homura " ten cuidado de a quien le hablas pequeño ningen(humano) si no quieres saludar a shinigami ahora mismo" todos quedaron en silencio por esas palabras y tenian la ligera sospecha de quien era esa chica y rogaban que estuvieran equivocados menos el hombre vendado que ya estaba trazando planes pero tsunade decidio preguntar con algo de miedo " podrias decirnos como te llamas" "mi nombre es kurama aunque ustedes me conocen mejor como kyubi" esa aclaracion dejo en shock a todos y con las bocas por el suelo mientras que en otra parte de la aldea mas precisamente en la mansion hyuga vemos a un encapuchado llegar en busca de sus mejores amigas por los momentos.

Una vez cerca activo su byakugan para localizar a las chicas y no se encontraban lejos en un pequeño bosque cerca de la mansion se encontraban entrenando naruto en un destello de velocidad aparecio en medio de las dos ellas al verlo se detienen y saltan hacia atras en posicion de combate "quien eres y que quieres" preguntaron al mismo tiempo "hinata-hime, hanabi-hime me alegra que sigan entrenando tan duro" respondio naruto mientras se quitaba su capucha dejando ver la persona que se ocultaba a las chicas se les hacia familiar pero aun no lo ubicaban "oh, vamos no me reconocen" pregunto un tanto divertido ganando una negacion "soy naruto hina-chan, hana-chan" esa revelacion las dejo en shock frente a ellas estaba el chico que las ayudaba a entrenar su mejor amigo y por quien tenian sentimientos muy profundos naruto uzumaki.

"na... naruto-kun e... eres tu de verdad eres tu" preguntaron ambas tartamudas por el gran cambio que tuvo el antes rubio ahora pelimixto de rojo y blanco rebelde mas abajo de los hombros con dos mechones a ambos lados de su rostro y uno cruzando su rostro ojos color azul cian ya sin las marcas en las mejillas musculos compactos hechos para la velocidad, resistencia, fuerza agilidad y mas y mas alto que antes ahora media 1,71 cm llevaba puesto una camiseta gris medio con un zorro estampado de nueve colas sobre esta lleva una chaqueta negra sin mangas con el kanji de muerte en su espalda unos pantalones ambu gris ceniza y una sandalias negras.

"si chicas soy yo" no continuo porque las mensionadas le saltaron encima al chico quien las atrapo en un abrazo sin problemas "tambien me da gusto verlas, pero no tenemos tiempo chicas les quitare sus limitadores y marcharnos lo antes posible los vegetes del consejo consiguieron mi destierro en el camino les explico con mas detalle recojan lo necesario" termino de hablar el chico a las hyuga que se vieron sorprendidas por esa informacion y si naruto estaba tan apresurado era importante todo eso asi que rapidamente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta recogieron todo lo necesario y ya estaban de nuevo junto al chico que viendo todo listo abrio para sorpresa de las chicas un portal por el cual entraron y no se les volveria a ver mas en mucho tiempo.

Volviendo a la sala del consejo todos seguian con la quijada al suelo y para sacarlos a todos de su sorpresa naruto hablo "cierren la boca o entraran moscas en ellas" lo dijo todo con una sonrisa juguetona y asi todos salieron de su estupefaccion "uzumaki es verdad lo que dice esta chica, si es asi ella debe ser detenida y sellada en un nuevo jinchuriiki" hablo prepotente danzou que pensaba sellarla en uno de sus ambu y los consejeros y civiles apoyaron la idea mientras el lado shinobi iba a protestar pero kurama se les adelanto "no debiste decir eso momia" lo dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras el chico a su lado se comenzo a quitar la capucha revelandole a todos su nueva apariencia (la antes mencionada) y tenia una exprecion no muy linda en el rostro.

Hasta que de pronto abrio de golpe sus ojos al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir una pequeña parte de su chakra e instinto asesino su chakra era visible para todos y era de color plateado donde se encontraba la pareja parada el suelo se cuarteo al igual que las paredes y el techo los presentes sentian un poder gigantesco comparable con el de el gobi y ese instinto asesino les daba terror pero el mas aterrado era hiashi quien inconscientemente activo el byakugan y vio que ese no era todo su chakra calculaba que solo era un 30% y eso lo tenia al borde de un infarto masivo "y crees que dejare que la selles de nuevo despues de que shinigami-obasama la liberara estas muy equivocado, que quede claro matare a todo aquel que se atreva hacerle daño a alguien querido para mi es una promesa de naruto uzumaki ootsutsuki recuerdenlo, tsunade" llamo naruto a la ojimiel quien reacciono al llamado todavia se encontraba muy shokeada por lo precenciado.

"dime naruto" respondio un tanto nerviosa "antes de irme dejare una barrera en la aldea que los mantendra seguros si ocurre alguna invasion y quiero el pergamino de tecnicas de minato" declaro el uzumaki con voz imponente "esta bi.. bien" le respondio la hokage muy nerviosa por ese tono de voz "alto hay uzumaki porque deberiamos darte el pergamino del yondaime no tienes derecho a el" se adelanto danzou el queria el pergamino para el para su poder " crees que no se que minato era mi padre vieja momia y crees tambien que no se que quieres el pergamino pues te equivocas" aclaro nuevamente el pelimixto "como sabes eso, quien te lo dijo y como que era tu padre" pregunto fuera de si koharu "como lo se y quien me lo dijo, fue shinigami-obasama y de que era mi padre pues se debe a que cambie la sangre namikaze por la ootsutsuki despues de que shinigami me mostrara quien era en realidad minato no queria tener nada que ver con ese sujeto" declaro altivo naruto dandoles la respuesta a los que lo conocian por su cambio de apariencia "naruto a que te refieres de como era minato en realidad" pregunto desconcertada tsunade " ese sujeto traicionaba a mi madre, hacia tratos oscuros y le suministraba sujetos de prueba a orochimaru" .

Termino de decir naruto con clara molestia al hablar de eso y ya con el byakugan activado en sus ojos cosa que dejo mas en shock a hiashi cuando lo vio "ya basta de tanta charla tsunade el pergamino" tsunade despues de escuchar lo que dijo naruto sobre minato ahora entendia el porque no queria siquiera tener la misma sangre del ex-kage por lo que le entrego el pergamino a naruto que al tenerlo en sus manos se lo dio a kurama quien lo quemo entre sus manos para ira de tres personas y los civiles "bien ya resuelto todo nos vamos kurama-chan vamonos" y asi tanto pelimixto como pelirroja desaparecieron en un puf y los que tenian conocimientos shinobis pensaron "kage bunshin(clon de sombra)".

Lejos de alli tres chicos salian de lo que parecia ser un portal en un paisaje lleno de muchas flores, arboles, un lago cercano este lugar era conocido como "yuki no kuni(pais de la nieve)" ahora conocido como "haru no kuni(pais de la primavera)"... "chicas bienvenidas a haru no kuni aqui podremos estar sin problemas koyuki-hime nos podra ayudar" las chicas asienten mientras admiraban el paisaje y asi comenzaron el camino hacia un gran cambio.

De vuelta al consejo todo estaba en un silencio mortal hasta que uno tuvo el valor para romper el silencio "tsu... tsunade-sama creo seria bueno no mandar ahora mismo por naruto-san si queremos conservar a los ninjas con vida" dijo tartamudo hiashi con la palabra panico escrito en el rostro cosa que sorprendio mucho a los que lo conocian "porque lo dices hiashi" pregunto tsunade aunque ya sabia porque solo queria que lo dijera en voz alta.

"gracias al byakugan pude ver su chakra y no era como cualquier otro que alla visto el del era plateado" eso los sorprendio "tambien pude ver que ese no era todo su chakra" eso los asusto "de cuanto chakra estariamos hablando hyuga" pregunto la momia interesada pero por dentro era una furia por perder la oportunidad de controlar al mocoso " su chakra era comparable al del gobi(5 colas) pero por lo que vi solo era un 30 o 40% de su poder ademas de que vi un sello supresor en su cuerpo" esa revelacion los dejo palidos y muy aterrados y si lo que hiashi decia era verdad debia ser un monstruo en poder "ademas" ademas habia mas "vieron sus ojos" mas que pregunta era una afirmacion a lo que ellos asintieron " esos ojos eran el byakugan pero muy diferente al del clan este era totalmente blanco" y por fin paso todos se desmallaron por ese acontecimiento bueno todos menos danzou que estaba por tener un estreñimiento de la ira por perder tal oportunidad.

Han pasado 3 meses desde el destierro de naruto y la huida de las hermanas de ojos perlas, en ese tiempo han pasado algunas cosas en la aldea tsunade viendo como exiliaron injustamente a naruto se prometio que iba a hacer todo en su poder para traer al uzumaki de vuelta tambien se habian enterado de la desaparicion de las hyuga aunque todo parecia indicar que se habian ido con el chico, para ella junto a hiashi y anko lo cercanos que eran los chicos.

Del como el antes rubio habia influido en la superacion de su timidez en hinata y cuanto ayudaba en sus entrenemientos a las hermanas ademas, konoha no lo estaba pasando muy bien aquellas naciones que consideraban al chico un heroe habian comenzado a cancelar los tratados de alianza entre ellos nami no kuni(pais de las olas) haru no kuni(pais de la primavera) cha no kuni(pais nano) tsukikagure no sato(aldea escondida entre la luna) y las relaciones con suna(arena) y hoshi(estrella) estaban en una situacion precaria y tsunade se dirigia en este momento a la sala del consejo en el camino mando a neko(yugao) en busca de jiraiya para dar la noticia.

Hablando del peliblanco pervertido(oye que no soy pervertido... soy un super pervertido) vale, vale el super pervertido se encontraba fuera de la aldea en busca de informacion sobre akatsuki cuando se entero del destierro del chico regreso como alma que lleva al juubi a konoha exigiendo una explicacion y lo unico que recibio por respuesta de los consejeros fue que era por el bien de la aldea cosa que enfurecio al sannin.

Se encontraban todos reunidos en espera de la hokage que en esos momentos entraba por la puerta junto con el sannin peliblanco que se poso a la derecha de la rubia "muy bien este consejo entra en sesion" hablo la senju con mando "para que la reunion tan urgente tsunade" pregunto prepotente como siempre danzou cosa que no agradaba a tsunade " los e reunido para comunicarles que por su gran estupidez hemos perdido mas de la mitad de las alianzas que poseia konoha" proclamo la rubia enfurecida y todos se pusieron palidos y respondieron con un "QUEEE"a todo pulmon " por que a sucedido eso tsunade-sama" le pregunto hiashi aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta "este es el resultado de que estas momias y los civiles desterraran al motivo de dichas alianzas" "el destierro de uzumaki naruto" termino de decir tsume "asi es tsume todas esas aldeas y paises consideraban a naruto un heroe hasta ahora haru, cha, tsuki, y nami han cancelado las alianzas y las relaciones con suna y hoshi estan pendiendo de un hilo gracias a estos idiotas " termino de decir tsunade y todos los presentes pertenecientes al bando shinobi veian el problema que se les venia encima los consejeros estaban entre la espada y la pared y danzou bueno el estaba que se arrancaba los pelos del culo por perder a mas posibles soldados para "ne" y los civiles desestimaban todo diciendo que no los necesitaban que todo estaria bien cuando su "uchiha-sama" regresara hay fue cuando tsunade exploto "SUFICIENTE, todos son una panda de estupidos desde este momento los civiles quedan destituidos de su cargo en el consejo y no hay queja que los salve se levanta la secion, hiashi ven a mi oficina" y se fue de hay con el gama sennin que tenia una sonrisa al ver como la rubia ponia en su lugar a los civiles que tenian los ojos abiertos por lo escuchado los consejeros maldecian a mil leguas a tsunade y por el bando shinobi pues ellos estaban que se incaban ante todas las deidades por eso.

Una vez todos retirados hiashi se dirigio a la torre hokage donde ya lo esperaban ambos sannin "en que puedo ayudarle tsunade-sama" " hiashi has recibido algun mensaje de naruto" pregunto la rubia " hoy en la mañana en el decia que ya habia encontrado su legado en uzu y algunas sobrevivientes de su clan, ahora viajaria para seguir entrenando, segun su explicacion hanabi y hinata tienen un chakra comparable al suyo y avanzan a pasos agigantados" explico hyashi sorprendiendo a los sannin que no se esperaban esa informacion "increible jamas espere que se volvieran tan fuertes en tan solo 3 meses" opinaron ambos por esa revelacion " yo tampoco me lo esperaba hay que ver que naruto es un sensei unico" comentaba con mucho interes el hyuga " es cierto quien diria que ese chico revoltoso resultara ser un prodigio en las artes shinobi" dijo el sannin peliblanco con mucho orgullo en su voz "si es cierto muy bien puedes retirarte hiashi" termino tsunade y asi el ojiperla se retiro de la oficina "crees que lo volvamos a ver" pregunto "algo me dice que pronto lo volveremos a ver" y asi con esas ultimas palabras cada uno retomo sus obligaciones.

Muy lejos de hay en lo que parecen ser ruinas de una inmensa aldea se encontraban 3 personas un chico y dos chicas respectivamente quienes (a las demas miembros del clan de naruto las mostrare mas adelante ya que naruto las dejo en manos de koyuki) se encontraban terminando de recoger las ultimas cosas del campamento para seguir con su viaje en ese momento el chico llamo a sus acompañantes "hina-chan, hana-chan vengan por favor" "hai naruto-kun" respondieran el llamado "muy bien chicas kaguya-chan me pidio que fueramos a entrenar en una dimension especial donde el tiempo transcurre de manera distinta pero antes me gustaria viajar a algunas dimensiones para encontrar posibles aliados por lo que partiremos de inmediato les parece bien" explico y pregunto el uzumaki las chicas lo pensaron unos minutos y realmente les gustaba la idea de conocer otros mundos seria muy divertido "hai naruto-kun suena divertido cuando partimos" respondieron y preguntaron las ojiperla "que bueno que les guste la idea y partiremos de inmediato mientras mas pronto mejor" y asi el chico empezo a realizar sellos y dijo "jigen no potaru(portal dimensional)" y un portal negro se abrio frente a los chicos y del otro lado del portal pudieron ver un cielo azul donde muy curioso pudieron ver a seres muy parecidos a ellos peleando con katanas de habilidades increible pero lo que realmente le llamo la atencion al pelimixto fue un sujeto que estaba por asesinar a una hermosa rubia de piel morena ojos verde azulado y de pechos tan grandes como los de tsunade.

Por lo que rapidamente se adentro en el portal seguido de las chicas que tambien vieron los acontecimientos.

Al otro lado del portal acontesia una batalla que seria la decisiva entre los arrancar y su lider aizen contra los shinigamis del gotei 13(trece escuadrones) y el shinigami sustituto ichigo kurosaki en estos momentos estan en la parte mas crucial de la batalla que gracias a la intervencion de el capitan comandante yamamoto se inclino un poco la balanza a su favor y justo en ese instante el mismo aizen estaba por matar a una de sus espadas bajo la impactada mirada de todos.

Pero en ese momento ocurrio algo que solo yoruichi la ex-capitana del 2do escuadron y el capitan comandante se dieron cuenta a unos docientos metros de ellos se abria un extraño portal donde para su sorpresa se podia ver un paisaje hermoso y para mas sorpresa vieron tres borrones que salieron a toda velocidad y el que iba delante se posiciono frente a aizer y detuvo su espada con otra katana que a ojos de todos era muy hermosa de color plateado mide 1.10cm de largo y 10cm de ancho la hoja tenia el filo de color rojo sangre el mango era negro con un largo liston rojo en la hoja se podia leer el kanji de justicia.

Nuestro heroe pelimixto despues de haber detenido la espada con la suya propia le lanza una patada a aizen dicha patada iba cargada con chakra doton que al hacer contacto con el rostro de aizen este salio disparado a una increible velocidad hasta entrellarse con el suelo creando un gran crater que debia medir cerca de 50 metros alrededor del impactado, todos los presentes sin contar a las acompañantes del pelimixto tenia las quijadas por los suelos y los ojos enormes al ver semejante poder pero dos en especial veian fascinadas ese despliegue de poder fisico veanse yoruichi y soifong y hallibel veia a su salvador a su lado en una posicion mas relajada "oye te encuentras bien"pregunto naruto a la rubia de piel morena que salio de su asombro y respondio "s-si quien eres?" pregunto "lo siento, mi nombre es naruto uzumaki ootsutsuki y cual es tu nombre linda" respondio y pregunto.

"hallibel tiel hallibel puedo saber porque me salvaste" pregunto muy curiosa la arrancar "no podia dejar que tan bella dama sea lastimada frente a mis ojos y por cierto podrias decirme que sucede" pregunto naruto y hallibel le dio una breve explicacion de lo que sucedia y este le pregunto que si seguiria al lado de aize a lo que ella respondio que no el habia tratado de asesinarla a traicion lo unico importante para ella eran sus 3 amigas que ya murieron "muy bien les ayudare por favor hallibel-chan espera al lado de hinata-chan y hanabi-chan si" le pidio con esa sonrisa zorruna suya que la hizo sonrojar mas del sufijo cariñoso que le dio asi como todas las chicas presentes se sonrojaron en lo que el sonrio " bien quien es el capitan comandante" pregunto en voz alta el pelimixto.

A lo que un viejo barbudo de largas cejas se acerco a el "soy yo quien eres tu chico" pregunto el viejo shinigami "solo dire que me llamo naruto por el momento ahora hay que resolver este problema, puedes decirle a tus hombre que se retiren por favor" pidio el chico esa peticion hizo que el viejo shinigami alzara sus cejas "porque deberia hacer eso que me dice que no eres un enemigo igual que aizen" pregunto desconfiado el viejo pero naruto no tenia tiempo de escuchar tonterias por lo que dejo salir su poder (solo el que puede usar el resto sigue sellado) que igualaba a kurama "no estoy pidiendo tu permiso que tus hombre se retiren ahora" lo dijo con la mitad de su instinto asesino todos estaban asustado por semejante poder incluso el capitan comandante estaba teniendo dificultades ese poder era por mucho mayor que el suyo y eso lo preocupaba.

Los demas presentes estaban asustados y tenian pensamientos muy parecidos entre ellos (no molestar a ese chico jamas de los jamases) al viejo yamamoto no le quedo de otra que aceptar retirando a sus escuadrones en ese momento naruto dejo de ejercer presion y comenzo a realizar sellos que dejaron confundidos a todos menos a las chicas "uzumaki kekkai: (tecnica de barrera uzumaki:barrera de las 9 bestias demoniacas)" en ese momento del cielo cayeron nueve estatuas en diferentes partes de la ciudad con formas de animales la primera era de un tanuki que tenia una cola gigante, la segunda un gato con dos colas, la tercera una tortuga de un solo ojo de tres colas, la cuarta de un mono con cuatro colas, el quinto parecia un caballo con cuernos de cinco colas, el sexto era una babosa de seis colas, el septimo tenia la apariencia de un escarabajo con seis alas y una larga cola, el octavo era una mezcla entre toro y pulpo con ocho tentaculos, y por ultimos el noveno era un enorme zorro con nueve colas que creaba una barrera alrededor de aize los arrancar y naruto todos lo demas estaban sorprendidos por lo que estaban presenciando "muy bien con esto nadie interrumpira (oye kurama-chan quieres salir a jugar un rato), "claro naruto-kun pense que no me lo pedirias") y asi un tornado de fuego se hizo presente al lado del ojician para ese momento aize ya habia recuperado sus sentidos y enfoco su vista hacia donde nuestro heroe y lo vio con cara de pocos amigos "quien eres para interferir en mis planes" pregunto de poco humor " quien soy pues te lo dire mi nombre es naruto uzumaki ootsutsuki descendiente de kaguya ootsutsuki la shinigami original y tu asesino" le dijo con su instinto asesino al tope y una sonrisa demente en su rostro los que escucharon su corta explicacion estaban en shock frente a ellos se encontraba el descendiente del shinigami original y ahora entendian el porque de su poder.

En tanto aizen estaba sorprendido ahi frente a el estaba un extraño chico pelimixto que dice ser descendiente de el dios shinigami "asi que eres descendiente del rey espiritu, esto me ahorra muchas molestias" "basta de tanta charla es hora de la diversion kurama-chan encargate de los demas este es mio" "como gustes naruto-kun" respondio la pelirroja y se acerco a los espada restantes y con una sonrisa depredadora que ciertamente daba escalofrios dijo antes de lanzarse a la batalla "bien, bien veamos quien quiere jugar hace siglos que no tengo un buen combate" y asi comenzo.

Por el lado del rubio este veia de manera tranquila hacia aizen una de las cosas que aprendio en su entrenamiento era a ser paciente por su lado aizen veia al pelimixto como una simple cucaracha que deberia estar a sus pies claro eso es lo que pensaba el " dime chico porque no te unas a mi juntos podriamos gobernarlos a todos" pregunto aizen en un afan de volverlo de su lado y creyo haberlo logrado al ver al pelimixto pensativo solo para fruncir el ceño cuando le sonrio burlonamente.

"En serio pensaste que me unire a alguien con tendencias de traidor, si es asi entonces eres un completo estupido basta de chachara veamos que puedes hacer" el pelimixto tomo posicion con su espada de medio lado y filo hacia afuera con el pie izquierdo levemente hacia adelante y el derecho en la misma posición hacia atras muchos shinigamis veian esto extrañados ya que nunca habian visto una posicion de espada incluso el capitan comandante no entendia el motivo de eso hasta que vio como el chico era rodeado por unos cincuenta arrancars estaba por ordenar intervenir hasta que naruto pronuncio "uzumaki kenjutsu:sen ryuketsu no sakuranohanabira(estilo de espada uzumaki:mil petalos de cerezo sangriento)" y desaparecio de la vista de todo mundo para aparecer segundos despues tras los cincuenta arrancar y aizen enfundando su espada y con un sonoro clic mas mas de cinco cortes aparecian en cada arrancar en cada corte empezaron a nacer pequeñas llamas que los incineraran poco a poco todo frente a los shinigamis y espadas que solo tenian un pensamiento en general "(que rayos no pude ver cuando se movio acabo con con sus enemigos en unos segundos)".

"Muy bien ahora la pelea de verdad estas listo aizen-teme" pregunto con una sonrisa de zorro que hizo sonrojar a las feminas presente en cambio aizen estaba nervioso e intranquilo ni siquiera el fue capaz de ver cuando se movio podria jurar que era mas rapido que kurosaki "(esto se esta volviendo peligroso quien es este tipo)" era lo que se preguntaba el castaño en cambio con kurama se estaba aburriendo con ese combate por lo que decidio acabarlo de una vez "saben ya me aburri" alzando sus manos juntas comenzo a reunir chakra de color azul y rojo hasta tener una esfera del tamaño de un rasengan listo para ser disparado "desaparescan.. **bijuu-dama** (bomba bijuu)" y la esfera de chakra salio a velocidad increible impactando en el arrancar coyote y todos quienes le acompañaban la bijuu-dama volo lejos hasta impactar una montaña donde por unos segundos no hubo ruido alguno hasta que BOOOOM un gran domo rojo se va a la distancia borrando del mapa la montaña y unos 50 kilometros alrededor cuando el humo se dicipo todos pudieron ver un inmenso crater donde antes habia una montaña todos los presentes menos naruto estaban con los ojos redondos y la quijada desencajada al ver semejante poder y ahi todos se hicieron una promesa"(no meternos con ellos JAMAS en lo que me resta de vida)" o si no querian tenerlos de enemigos.

 _Este en el fin del primer capitulo de esta nueva historia que como ya pudieron ver es un crossover entre naruto, bleach y un poco de fairy tail y tambien uno que otro anime o personaje que ustedes elijan con su previa opinion de los mismos y me gustaria sugerencias para los futuros castigos de sasuke, kakashi y muy posiblemente sakura espero que sea de su entero agrado este nuevo proyecto... ja ne_


	2. Explicación y Nuevos aliados

Agradecimientos:

Zafir09: Gracias y es bueno que te allá gustado el capitulo y todo lo que mencionaste esta dentro de mi idea es más me dio miedo lo acertado que la hiciste.

CCSakuraforever : Te lo agradezco espero prontos comentarios.

: Gracias aquí la conti.

Metalic-dragon-angel : Jeje si pero eso es lo divertido y con respecto a kaguya siendo shinigami es mas por sucesión del puesto más que nada no que todos tengan que saber eso claro menos sus avatares.

wolf1990: Gracias aquí la continuación.

aten92: Gracias y a mí también me intriga el cómo seguirá y eso que yo la escribo.

: todo está planeado y no hay problema tu idea esta más que presente e incluida es de mucha ayuda.

Nuevamente gracias a todos los que leen mis historias y sin más la continuación…

EXPLICACIÓN, NUEVOS ALIADOS.

Se puede ver como los shinigamis y las acompañantes de naruto no le quitaban el ojo de encima sobre todo los shinigamis que todavía se preguntaban que carajos estaba pasando primero estaban peleando con aizen y sus ayudantes, después como el mismo aizen estaba por matar a una de sus seguidoras para luego ver como aparecía un chico que no aparentaba tener más de 15 años y salvar a la rubia arrancar para después aparecer una pelirroja que acabo con los arrancar restantes y una cadena de montañas con ellos de paso.

Ahora veían como el chico se enfrentaría al ex-capitán quien por cierto se encontraba algo nervioso viendo a su oponente "muy bien vas a atacar o no sino es así lo hare yo" dijo naruto para desaparecer en un borrón de velocidad y aparecer a un lado de aizen quien por los pelos esquivo la estocada que iba dirigida a su cabeza y aprovechando lanza un tajo al pelimixto para bloquear con una segunda katana para la sorpresa de todos quienes no sabían de donde había sacado el chico la espada bueno todos menos kurama quien veía muy relajada el combate y con palomitas? Nadie sabe de donde las saco.

La segunda katana de naruto era igual que la primera salvo que sus colores eran inversos a la primera y llevaba el kanji de juicio con la cual bloqueaba las constantes estocadas de aizen y con la otra regresaba el corte "que sucede aizen pense que eras mejor que eso pero veo que eres decepcionante" exclamo el uzumaki burlonamente asiendo que el peli castaño se enfade "solo estoy probando tu poder, debo aceptar que eres fuerte pero si eso es todo lo que tienes no me ganaras" respondió con una sonrisa arrogante cosa que solo hizo sonreír al chico "bien veamos qué te parece esto" enfundando sus katanas a ambos lados de su cintura y acerca sus manos a los mangos de cada una y "uzumaki nittoryu:haku ryu no tsume:(técnica de dos espadas uzamaki:garra del dragón blanco)" al pronunciar estas palabras tomo sus katanas y desaparece nuevamente mientras que puede oírse un silbido como si algo estuviera cortando el aire para que pronto naruto reaparezca a unos metros de aizen quien de repente le aparecen seis marcas cruzadas en el pecho señal de que fue cortado por naruto.

Con los espectadores estos estaban en shock por lo que veían pues estaban viendo como alguien que les estaba dando problemas ser dominado por en pensamientos de unos cuantos un mocoso, en cambio kurama estaba viendo esto divertida ahora sentada en una silla playera con un coctel es sus manos...¿? sacándoles gotas a todos porque no sabían de dónde sacaba todo eso ni siquiera el escritor solo esperaba que ese tonto no diga nada que haga molestar a naruto o sino que kami se apiade de su alma (alguien dígame como lo hace) mientras que algunas otras díganse yoruichi, soifon; hallibel, hinata y hanabi veían a naruto con ojos brillantes por muestra de semejante poder y habilidad devuelta con la pelea aizen por más que trataba no conseguía dañar a su oponente mientras que el ya tenía algunas heridas hasta que de un momento a otro el hokkyoku empezó a brillar segando un momento a todos cuando el brillo desapareció y que todos enfocaran su vista se sorprendieron al ver la nueva apariencia de aizen ya que ahora todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de blanco y su rostro había desaparecido a excepción de sus ojos "AL FIN AHORA QUE EL HOKKYOKU A DESPERTADO SOY INVENSIBLE JAJAJA" decía y reía de manera maniaca el ahora extraño ser .

Todos se sorprendieron de lo que estaba pasando y aun estaban tratando de comprender que carajos estaba sucediendo para entonces sorprenderse aun mas al ver la transformación de aizen y por alguna razón no podían sentir su poder y eso les daba mala espina " bien mi pequeño estorbo ahora ajustaremos cuentas" dicho eso desapareció para instantes después aparecer tras naruto lanzando una estocada dirigida a su cabeza con la intención de decapitarlo pero sin siquiera girarse naruto interpuso una de sus katanas bloqueando el ataque sorprendiendo a todos menos a las compañeros de naruto "C..Como detuviste mi ataque sin verme ni siquiera deberías poder verme o sentirme a esa velocidad" preguntaba totalmente descolocado el ser blanco.

Mientras que nuestro héroe comienza a voltear el rostro poco a poco y cuando este pudo verlo de frente se sorprendió al ver sus ojos por alguna razón eran más grandes y podía ver que su pupila se había ampliado y las venas alrededor de sus ojos se marcaron "oh... preguntas el cómo pude saber donde aparecerías es muy fácil es gracias a mis ojos" y rápidamente le da una patada alejando de el al ex-capitán y guardando sus espadas y desapareciendo en un puff "que sucede te vas a rendir ahora que sabes que soy más poderoso" pregunto arrogante " no, solo que prefiero pelear sin armas no necesito mis espadas contra ti" respondió muy tranquilo el uzumaki.

Mientras que con los espectadores se preguntaban como había detenido el ataque de aizen sin verlo y más dudas se sumaron en su cabeza al escuchar lo que dijo con respecto a sus ojos por lo que hallibel quien estaba al lado de las acompañantes del chico pregunto aunque todos pudieron escucharlo "disculpen... eh" pregunto pero al no saber sus nombre no sabía cómo dirigirse a ellas "kurama mi nombre es kurama, ellas son hanabi y hinata" respondió la duda la pelirroja "disculpe kurama-san a que se refiere naruto-san que todo es gracias a sus ojos" hizo la pregunta que todos tenían en mente "bueno es muy sencillo pequeña" ese comentario no le gusto a la rubia " los ojos de nosotros cuatro son especiales sobre todo los de naruto-kun, estos ojos nos permiten ver en 360° grados así como grandes distancias mirar a través de casi todas las cosas y ver la energía de todo ser vivo y por eso su nombre (byakugan: ojo blanco)".

Con la explicación hecha todos tenían los ojos grandes un ojo capaz de hacer eso era sumamente increíble aizen quien también había escuchado se le había formado una idea y comenzó a sonreír una sonrisa que naruto vio y por alguna razón se le hacía parecida a orochimaru y le daba mala espina "eso se escucha interesante, creo que después de matarte iré a por ellas para mis experimentos y ser perfecto" menciono con sonrisa mordaz viendo a naruto con la mirada baja y su cabello tapando sus ojos mientras que kurama solo dijo "oh rayos.. Este idiota no fuera dicho eso, TODOS vengan aquí o terminaran en fuego cruzado" los demás al escucharla sintieron que debían hacerle caso y se acercaron rápidamente a ella quien hizo aparecer sus colas y formando una barrera alrededor justo al terminar se sintió un espantoso instinto asesino proveniente de naruto los espectadores sentían como les pasaba un tempano de hielo por la columna al sentir lo que sentían en ese momento.

Mientras que aizen no estaba mejor "(que es esto, porque siento miedo de un mocoso)" era todo lo que pensaba, naruto levando su rostro con los ojos cerrados cuando estuvo mirando al frente los abrió de golpe mostrando por primera vez unos ojos rojos como la sangre con anillos concéntricos y en dichos anillos había comas negras tres por cada anillo ahora si todos estaban asustados todos menos las acompañantes del pelimixto que ya sabían con los demás veían con ligero temor todo pero una de ellas se armo de valor para preguntar "disculpe kurama-san pero que sucede con los ojos de naruto-kun" todos los shinigamis la veían con terror ya que los que la conocían sabían que jamás pero jamás llamo a alguien de forma cariñosa y que hiciera eso con un chico que acababa de aparecer de seguro se acercaba el fin del mundo ya que la que pregunto fue nada más y nada menos que retsu unohana capitana de la 4ta división.

Mientras la kitzune la miraba con una sonrisa cómplice al igual que las hyuga esta mujer cayó bajo el encanto de uzumaki pero ya seria para después ahora debía responder sus dudas "eso pequeña capitana" cuando escucharon como la llamo empezaron a temblar y sudar como condenados a muerte mientras la pelinegra tenía una sonrisa dulce muy dulce en realidad que les causaba escalofríos bueno todos a excepción de la pelirroja que después de haber vivido con kushina y su endemoniado carácter esto era como una brisa de verano "es porque esos ojos son el inicio de todo son unos ojos que pueden otorgarle poderes divinos a su portador desde controlar los elementos y sus versiones avanzadas, la gravedad, el tiempo y espacio e incluso poder sobre la vida y la muerte por eso son considerados los ojos de un dios" termino de explicar cuando todos escucharon lo que podía hacer el chico tenían las quijadas y ojos abiertos a más no poder y cierto científico con cara escalofriante pensaba en poder experimentar con dicho espécimen.

Mientras naruto estaba furioso no furioso es poco estaba iracundo por lo que dijo ese sujeto oh como lo haría sufrir "así que usaras a las chicas como experimentos y tú te crees que dejare que hagas eso" grito mientras levantaba sus manos "shinra tensei:juicio divino" pronuncio para que después una poderosa onda expansiva golpeara a aizen mandándolo a comer el suelo mientras la onda seguía su camino hasta llegar al suelo donde empezó a destruir todo a su paso luego de unos minutos se pudo aprecia un gigantesco cráter da al menos 1 kilometro a la redonda lo que estaban viendo la pelea por no decir paliza de aizen estaban estupefactos este chico había casi borrado la ciudad con un solo ataque si antes no querían enfrentarse a él ahora menos lo harían no estaban tan locos para eso.

Aizen se levantaba algo mareado cuando se recupero pudo apreciar el daño causado por el impacto y solo podía sudar frio con lo que veía y en que se había metido naruto no quería alargar mucho el combate por lo que terminaría rápido para descansar un poco aunque no lo pareciera estaba algo cansado al abrir por primera vez un portal a otra dimensión así que junto sus manos como en un rezo cuando kurama vio esto rápido realizo sellos de manos para evitar ser arrastrados por eso "ninpo:juryoku(arte ninja:jutsu gravitacional)" con eso hizo que todo lo que estuviera en la barrera se pegara al suelo este jutsu fue creado para evitar ser succionado por la gravedad atrayente del ataque de naruto quien por cierto al separar las manos entre ellas había una esfera negra que el dejo libre hacia el cielo y cuando estuvo en lo alto "Chibaku Tensei:(Devastación Planetaria)" tras mencionar estas palabras la esfera negra pulso y enormes masas de tierra fueron atraídas por esta aizen que por la sorpresa había sido atrapado por unas cuantas rocas que quedaron pegadas en el centro del jutsu ante la atenta mirada de todos esto duro un rato hasta que se detuvo frente a todos se alzaba una enorme esfera de tierra del tamaño de lo que antes era una réplica de la ciudad de karakura naruto elevo su mano derecha y la enorme esfera se elevo en el cielo hasta alcanzar buena altura y otra sucesión de sellos "meiton:kurai bakuhatsu(elemento oscuridad:explocion oscura)" una pequeña esfera del tamaño de una pelota de tenis se formo en su mano derecha la cual fue lanzada hacia la masa de tierra que al hacer contacto se produjo una inmensa explosión que casi cubrió el cielo.

Una vez todo se había tranquilizado y el polvo y escombros amainado de lo que fue una gran masa de tierra ahora no había nada ni siquiera de aizen dándoles a entender a todos que la guerra había terminado pero los dejaba con una gran incógnita porque este chico estaba aquí y los había ayudado aunque fuese descendiente de su diosa.

Naruto por su parte suspiro y desactivo su doujutsu y se acerco a sus compañeras y la rubia quien lo veía como si fuese un príncipe que venía en su ayuda ¿? tiene una muy buena imaginación eso es seguro pero tenía algo de razón "bien ya resuelto el problema podemos relajarnos" menciono naruto las chicas solo asintieron y bajaron hacia el suelo de lo que antes era una réplica de dicha ciudad naruto emitió un pulso de chakra que destruyo los pilares y lentamente la ciudad de karakura volvía a la normalidad ya todo arreglado se dirigió al capitán comandante que se encontraba ausente tratando aun de entender si lo que presencio fue real.

"oye viejo ya que todo quedo resuelto podemos ir a algún lugar para poder explicar un poco el porqué de mi presencia" pregunto sacando al anciano de sus pensamientos que asintió y con su su espada abrió un senkaemon "(puerta espiritual)" donde todos entraron incluido el chico y sus acompañantes después de un tiempo llegaron al cuartel de la primera división y derecho al cuarto de reuniones (no describo el seireitei porque es muy tedioso y ya sabemos cómo es sino aguántense) y el comandante tomo la palabra.

"bien naruto-san podrías decirnos quien eres y porque estas aquí" naruto esperaba que hiciera una pregunta más original pero en fin igual iba a explicar de todos modos "como había dicho antes mi nombre es naruto uzumaki ootsutsuki descendiente de shinigami y mi razón de estar aquí es con el fin de buscar aliados que me ayuden a combatir dado que en mi dimensión se aproxima una guerra y mientras más aliados mejor" explico tranquilo ni complicado se veía en verdad el entrenamiento con kaguya-chan dio buenos frutos "como sabemos que dices la verdad, ya vimos tu poder y a decir verdad no se parece en nada al nuestro así que dime si no estás mintiendo" pregunto muy serio el barbudo "debería dejarme estudiarlo sotaicho puedo encontrar una explicación a nuestras incógnitas" se aventuro a preguntar el shinigami con cara escalofriante cosa que se gano una mirada muy fría por parte de naruto haciendo sonrojar y humedecer a algunas en la sala véase yoruichi, soifong, hallibel que había sido traída por naruto bajo su protección y a isane y unohana¿? Todos se volvieron a asustar de madres todavía no se acostumbraban a ver eso.

"ten cuidado con lo que dices payaso sin chiste no olvides que puedo matarte si lo deseo" eso asusto al mencionado paya... que diga capitán en cuestión "y para responder a sus preguntas que mejor que la misma shinigami" menciono con mirada deslumbrante de poder ver a su diosa de largo cabello blanco después de algunos meses sin verla justo cuando iba a realizar los sellos de mano todos los presentes menos las mujeres antes mencionadas sacaron sus espadas apuntado hacia el pelimixto "no dejaremos que realices esa atrocidad que el mismo aizen planeaba sabía que no eras quien decías ser" no siguió hablando por la cara de molestia de naruto y de pronto unas cadenas doradas salieron de su espalda y atraparon a todos allí menos a las mujeres como dije "guarda silencio anciano si quiera sabes como traería a shinigami" este solo lo veía molesto pensando que haría lo mismo que aizen y que por más que trataba no podía soltarse de las cadenas "no sigan intentándolo esas cadenas pueden detener fácilmente a kurama y ella es el ser más poderoso de mi dimensión y para no seguir retrasando esto" realizo sellos y mordió su pulgar para azotar su mano al suelo "ninpo:seigen kushiyose:shinigami (arte ninja: invocación prohibida: diosa de la muerte)" en ese momento se empezó a sentir una sensación tenebrosa y fría que les helaba la sangre a casi todos con casi me refiero a naruto y kurama en el centro de la sala se formaba una figura femenina alta de 1.75cm de altura más o menos largo cabello blanco que tocaba el suelo piel pálida dos pequeñas cejas blancas sobre sus ojos igualmente blancos y un largo kimono estilo princesa blanco con magatamas negros en muñecas y cuello y una figura envidiable.

La diosa buscaba con la mirada para ver porque la habían llamado solo había una persona que podría hacerlo y sobrevivir y ese era naruto cuando lo ubico solo hizo lo que toda diosa de gran poder y respeto haría... se lanzo encima de él y abrazarlo hasta dejarlo azul...¿? Todos veían esa escena con sendas gotas tras la cabeza bueno todos menos cierta kitzune que recordaba cierto evento que la involucraba a ella kaguya y naruto en una gran cama sin ropa gemidos y mas gemidos en un trió... todos veían eso con gotas aun mas grandes al ver su mirada perdida sangre saliendo de su nariz y baba escurriendo de su boca... sip no querían saber que pasaba por la mente de esa chica por ahora.

Retomando la seriedad del asunto "para que me invocaste naruto-kun no es que me moleste claro" pregunto la diosa "bueno veras kaguya-chan lo que sucede..." y así procedió la explicación "ya veo así que apenas llegaste tuviste una confrontación con aizen y lo eliminaste" ganándose un asentimiento "y ahora para estas frente a yamamoto-chan explicando la situación y por eso me invocaste" otro asentimiento "solo tengo una duda" recibiendo un cual "porque no me llamaste antes quería verte pelear" dijo haciendo un mohín muy lindo "no hubo tiempo" respondió " bueno no importa ahora puedo preguntar porque mis avatares dudan de las palabras de mi Naru-chan" pregunto viendo a toda la sala con una sonrisa escalofriante "b..bu...bueno vera e.. es que no siento su riatsu como voy a creerle" respondió yamamoto asustado nunca ha visto al rey espíritu pero no quería tentar a la suerte mientras que los otros capitanes asentían a sus palabras "eso es debido a dos razones 1era naruto-kun todavía está vivo a diferencia de ustedes que están en un plano medio y la 2da es que el usa chakra y antes de que pregunten el chakra es la unión de la energía física y espiritual que posee todo ser vivo ósea que es poder en estado puro y sin limitantes a diferencia del riatsu que una vez as alcanzado el límite no puede ser traspasada esa barrera aun siendo arrancar o vizard" termino de explicar dejando a todos pasmados por esa revelación.

Pasados ya algunos minutos y todos habiendo digerido esa información kaguya tomo la palabra para preguntar "bien ya todo solucionado quien desea unirse a naruto-kun" tan solo mencionar esas palabras varias personas dieron un paso al frente siendo estas yoruichi shihoin, soifong, retsu unohana, isane (no recuerdo el apellido si alguien sabe hágamelo saber por favor) matsumoto rangiku y hallibel tier, momo hinamori, sorprendiendo a los capitanes y tenientes por esa decisión "bien ya todo listo yo me retiro hasta pronto naruto-kun" se despidió la diosa desapareciendo dejando la sala en silencio "bien yo descansare un poco antes de partir tienen tiempo para despedirse y traer todo lo que necesiten y no te preocupen sotaicho cuando necesiten ayuda solo pongan algo de su sangre y poder en este sello de transporte y vendremos enseguida" termino de decir naruto mientras le entregaba dicho sello al viejo de grandes cejas que lo vio un momento y lo guardo muy bien para un futuro mientras nuestro héroe era guiado con sus acompañantes por unohana hasta su división para que descansaran en espera para partir.

Mientras eso ocurría, en la dimensión shinobi han ocurrido algunos acontecimientos uno de ellos fue la revelación de la ascendencia de naruto por parte de tsunade y también la explicación que le dio naruto y algunas pruebas de la misma de las cosas que hacia minato mientras fue hokage y del porque el chico renegó de su sangre por parte de padre aquellos que adoraban al yondaime veían esto con vergüenza y decepción así como remordimiento en como trataron a naruto cuando era niño las otras naciones también se enteraron de esto y más rápido que la luz pusieron equipos de búsqueda para integrarlo a sus filas o ejecutarlo dependiendo que nación lo encontraba primero suna para apoyarlo después de ayudar a su ahora nuevo kazekage gaara, kiri por una antigua deuda que tenía la actual mizukage con la madre de naruto y porque en secreto uno que nadie más que ella sabía es que era hermana de kushina aunque de madres distintas pero eran hermanas y ella quería encontrar a su sobrino a toda costa encontrar a la única familia que le quedaba, iwa para ejecutarlo simplemente por parecerse al yondaime aunque ya no fuese su hijo aunque una pelinegra de ojos del mismo color lo quería pero para otros propósitos que involucraban una enorme y suave cama, y kumo porque el raikage había escuchado que el chico era poderoso ya había escuchado que derroto al ichibi siendo aun un gennin verde recién salido de la academia hacia poco mas de 5 meses y si entrenaba como era debido era seguro que pronto tendría un digno oponente con quien pelear.

Los novatos cuando se enteraron del destierro de naruto y la razón de ello estaban furiosos con el consejo por la decisión tomada pero nada podían hacer ya hace mucho que naruto se había ido también estaba la desaparición de las princesas hyuga aunque neji y shikamaru tenían una idea de con quien estaba así que estaba un poco tranquilos por esa parte y se prometieron volverse más fuertes para encontrarlos y traerlos de vuelta a su hogar.

Pero fuera de sus pensamientos por su amigo y compañero no sabían que este antes de partir en busca de aliados dejo un clon de sangre con el fin de investigar y reunir información de lo que ocurra en las naciones elementales y justo en ese momento dicho clon se encontraba en un lugar oscuro lleno de contenedores con líquidos dentro, para ser más preciso un laboratorio de "NE" en unas instalaciones un poco alejadas de konoha seguramente para que no fuera encontrado lástima que nuestro héroe había conseguido mucha información de danzo y por eso se encontraba allí buscando algo que le pueda servir contra el halcón traicionero cuando llego al final en uno de los cilindros pudo ver una figura de cabello negro azulado piel blanca pálida ataviada en una bata verde se encontraba conectada a unas computadoras pero lo que realmente tenía en shock a naruto es que reconocía a esa figura y solo pudo murmurar.

"Mikoto-chan..." fueron sus palabras aun en estado de shock...

 _corteeee... capitulo listo no es muy largo y es bastante sencillo pero aun así espero sea de su agrado solo se ha visto un poco de lo pasado tras el destierro de nuestro héroe y el gran descubrimiento de naruto si se preguntan porque, esa es una sorpresa para más adelante sigan leyendo que habrá muchas sorpresas mas... ja en..._


	3. REENCUENTRO FAMILIAR

_Quiero darles un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que leen mis historias y que aunque soy el mejor escritor del mundo agradesco enormemente su apoyo el que se tomen un tiempito de leerlos de verdad que se los agradesco mucho espero que disfruten el capitulo._

 _Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de masashi kishimoto yo solo escribo para la diversion y darle rienda libre a mi mente._

"REENCUENTRO FAMILIAR".

"Mikoto-chan"...

Fue todo lo que salio de su boca al reconocer a la persona dentro de ese tubo con liquido extraño era la supuestamente muerta matriarca uchiha eso era algo que no se esperaba ni siquiera entendia lo que sucedia pero tratando de descifrarlo tampoco lo ayudaria por lo que haciendo unos cuantos clones se dispuso a descubrir que pasaba y tambien sacar a la uchiha de alli y ver en que estado se encontraba mientras esperaba que sus clones encontraran algo.

En la dimension o plano shinigami habia caido la noche y nuestro heroe se encontraba con kurama, las hermanas hyuga y hallibel sentados en los pasillos mirando al patio de la cuarta division en compañía de la capitana y teniente de la misma asi como la antigua y actual capitana de la segunda division y las tenientes de la la quinta y decima division y uno que otro colado (ichigo, rukia, renji,hitsugaya, etc) todos se encontraban reunidos tomando un poco de te escuchando un poco de la vida del muchacho que los habia salvado el dia de hoy y ciertamente no se la deseaban ni a su peor enemigo cuando unohana hizo una pregunta que puso el ambiente algo tenso "que paso con tus padres naruto-kun porque no te ayudaron" el pelimixto estaba algo serio pero igualmente respondio "mi madre murio cuando naci y el que fue alguna vez mi padre era un bastardo traidor que queria usar a mi madre como una maquina de cria por lo que e podido averiguar de alguna manera logro sobrevivir y se encuentra oculto en alguna parte de mi mundo" la respuesta era clara habia estado solo desde que nacio y tuvo que valerse por si mismo pero aun asi eso no dejaba que estuvo solo hasta hace pocos años por lo que de ahora en adelante ellas estarian hay para el nada mas pensar eso todas las chicas se sonrojaron por sus pensamientos nada santos "aunque creo que es hora de conocer a mi madre" ese comentario los confundio conocerla? Pero no que estaba muerta bueno todos estaban confundidos menos tres personas "asi que llego el momento naruto-kun" pregunto kurama obteniendo un asentimiento de este.

Tranquilamente se levanto de su sitio al centro del patio sus ojos cambiaron dando paso a unos ojos rojos con anillos y tomoes "Gedo: rinne tensei no jutsu:(camino exterior:jutsu reencarnación de samsara)" tras terminar las palabras frente al pelimixto se formo una cabeza con aspecto demoniaco que causaba miedo esta extraña cabeza hacia movimientos como si masticara algo hasta que abrio su boca y para asombro de todos menos la pelirroja dos manos pero de colores diferentes ya que una era palida porcelana la otra era blanca salieron de la boca de esa espeluznante cabeza cuando hubieron salido por fin y el fantasmal ser habia desaparecido hay frente a todos se encontraban dos mujeres de extrema belleza una de ellas era una pelirroja mas oscuro que el de kurama que le llegaba hasta sus rodillas piel blanca ojos gris violeta tenia el rostro algo redondo y vestia un vestido verde con un delantal la otra figura era una mujer de cabello negro azulado hasta la espalda piel palida ojos blancos como las dos hermanas llevaba un kimono blanco y bordados dorados estas mujeres eran uzumaki kushina y hana hyuga "donde estoy ttebane" pregunto la desorientada pelirroja "rayos que paso donde estoy" ahora fue la peliazul la que pregunto haciendo que ambas mujeres se voltearan a ver llevandose la sorpresa de sus vidas "hana/kushina" preguntaron al mismo tiempo para luego darse un gran abrazo justo en ese momento nuestro heroe decidio intervenir "bienvenidas de nuevo a la vida ka-san, hana-san".

Ambas mujeres voltearon a verlo no sabian quien era aunque a la pelirroja tenia una sensacion familiar al ver al muchacho y hana pues ella no se le hacia familiar con los espectadores estaban pasmados en shock habian visto cosas increibles a lo largo de su vida pero esto se llevaba la corona un chico acababa de revivir a una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo y otra peliazul y no sabian quienes eran aunque si veian a kurama y las hermanas se abrian dado cuenta de que una temblaba un poco al no saber que reaccion tendria la madre del uzumaki al saber que de hecho el y ella tenian una relacion en cambio las hermanas de ojos blanco tenian lagrimas en sus ojos una al volver a ver a su madre y la otra porque por fin la conoceria y no la veria solo en fotografias.

"quien eres tu" pregunto la mujer uzumaki naruto sabia que era obvio que preguntaria eso despues de todo gracias a kaguya habia sufrido un cambio muy significativo y no podia culparla por su desconcierto "no reconoces a tu propio hijo tomate!" cuando se terminaron esas palabras solo se podia sentir un espantoso intinto asesino proveniente de la pelirroja como odiaba ese apodo que lo sabra fugaku de las tantas veces que la llamo asi y termino en mas de una ocacion en el hospital con multiples fracturas y una que otras veces con un palo de escoba metido en el trasero si su clan se jactaba tanto de eso que mejor que darle la aprovacion uzumaki para hacerlo legal pero fue cuando reparo en las palabras de la otra pelirroja que todo se detuvo "( _que no reconoces a tu propio hijo)"_ solo esas palabras paralisaron su mundo el chico frente a ella era su hijo pero era tan diferente a como lo recordaba y lo unico que pudo pronunciar fue "como...".

Naruto sabia que esto pasaria asi que lenta y pacientemente le pidio que lo siguiera y se lo contaria todo mientras las hyugas se ponian al tanto entre ellas y kurama pues ella se metio en un concurso de bebidas contra la pelinaranja rangiku.

De regreso a los territorios elementales entre la frontera de hi no kuni y mizu no kuni con una pelinergra en espera de que despertara ya hace un par de horas que habia curado y restaurado el cuerpo de mikoto asi como quitarle unos cuantos años extras un pequeño regalo de las veces que lo ayudo en su niñes pero lo que abarcaba sus pensamientos en estos momentos era el porque ella aun seguia con vida y la respuesta la encontro en esa guarida fue una sorpresa todo lo encontrado mas lo de sasuke aun se preguntaba como rayos hizo danzou para enterarse de eso y de algo estaba seguro no queria saberlo pero eso si esta informacion posiblemente le seria muy util al original en el futuro por ahora solo dormiria un poco mañana llegaria a kiri a conocer a su tia mei solo esperaba que le reconociera.

De vuelta al plano shinigami se podia ver a una hermosa mujer pelirroja recostada en un futon con un pañuelo en la frente¿? Resulta que despues del relato de naruto kushina tubo tal impacto que se desmayo y como no hacerlo si se entero de como el pueblo lo trato desde muy joven el como lo exiliaron su encuentro con el shinigami y su relacion con ella su entrenamiento sobre kurama el saber que practicamente su hijo era un dios y que ahora se encontraban en otra dimension en fin todo causando que la mujer se desmayara y ahora se encontraba descansando mientras naruto y kurama esperaban a su lado hasta que despertara cosa que no tardo mucho cuando la uzumaki empezo a abrir sus ojos que al enfocar a su hijo recordo lo que le habia contado en ese momento una sonrisa por demas terrorifica se formo en su rostro y los pensamientos de como asesinaria uno a uno de los habitantes de konoha daba una imagen que si el mismisimo hanzo de la salamandra viera saldria corriendo como un desgraciado y no volver jamas, en esos momentos en konoha casi toda la poblacion tenia horrendos escalofrios y una muy increible sensacion de que debian teñirse el pelo cambiarse de nombre y huir a la cueva mas profunda y perdida en los confines del mundo o sufririan algo peor que la muerte y ataque del kyubi combinados si algo les decía que en un futuro proximo sufririan muuuuucho.

Regresando con la uzumaki ahora mismo se encontraba abrazando al chico mientras lloraba y pedia perdon por dejarlo solo una y otra vez y prometiendole que cuando encontrara al rubio afeminado rubio namikaze lo dejari esteril y recordarle porque los uzumaki fueron tan temidos en su tiempo "-ya no te preocupes por eso ka-san ahora lo importante es que estas aquí y podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido-" tranquilizo a la mujer con una sonrisa y palabras reconfortantes ganandose un fuerte abrazo kurama miraba todo en silencio en espera de que recordaran que estaba presente cuando lo hicieron se sonrojaron de vergüenza.

"-bien naru-chan me conto que son pareja debo decir que eso es algo que no me esperaba sobre todo el que fueras mujer pero puedo ver que se aman el uno al otro asi que espero nietos pronto-" se alegraron que su madre no tuviera problemas con su relacion pero cuando menciono lo de nietos se le subieron los colores al imaginarse ducha escena sobre todo el proceso para dicho estado, mientras ellos estaban en su mundo kushina los veia con una gota en la cabeza en otra parte tres mujeres de ojos perlas se encontraban charlando y mientras mas escuchaba mas se molestaba si bien al principio estuvo molesta con hiashi no duro mucho al saber que habia empezado a ser como era antes ella entendia el porque paso todo eso sabia muy bien que despues de su muerte hiashi cambiaria pero no penso que seria tanto tambien se entero de que los ancianos hyuga habian estado abusando de su poder sobre el sello del pajaro enjaulado y que tenian planes de sellar a una de las hermanas nada mas saber esto una sonrisa fina y con ganas de sangre se formo en su palido rostro dejando atrás el dosil y tranquilo que mostraba y las hermanas tuvieron un pensamiento en comun " _(ka-san da miedo)"_ si era mejor mantenerse lejos de una madre iracunda pero hubo algo que la puso realmente triste y fue la noticia de la masacre uchiha y por consiguiente la muerte de mikoto la deprimio un poco claro eso sin saber que la mujer en cuestion estaba mas que viva y coleando pero ya se enterarian.

Asi entre charlas explicaciones y una que otra vergüenza paso el resto de la tarde y fueron todos a dormir aunque algunas se preguntaron el porque la madre de naruto se fue a dormir con el y se lo atribuyeron a que debian recuperar un tiempo precioso perdido ignorando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la pelirroja uzumaki bueno todos menos kurama que si la vio y tuvo una leve idea de que pasaba despues de todo conocia a la mujer y algunas costumbres del clan uzumaki y se dijo a si misma que tendria una camara preparada cuando viera la cara de los idiotas de konoha pero mejor no sacaba concluciones tan pronto aunque estaria pendiente a ver como resultaban las cosas.

Al dia siguiente naciones elementales.

Naruto se enconraba en frente de unas grandes puertas a su lado una peliazulado oscuro que ya se encontraba despierta con la mirada perdida en el espacio aun procesando lo contado por el chico a su lado no hace mas de un par de horas que habia despertado sorprendiendose enormemente que estuviera viva en ese momento naruto la abordo y con los expedientes en sus manos comenzo a explicarle con lujo de detalles lo sucedido en los ultimos años despues de eso se encaminaron a kiri ya que solo faltaban poco minutos para llegar y por eso se encontraban frente a las puertas de la villa justo en ese momento son detenidos "-alto identifiquense y digan su razon de estar en kiri-" eso saco a la uchiha de sus pensamientos "-mi nombre es naruto uzumaki y vengo a ver a mei terumi-" cuando escucharon el nombre se sorprendieron pues era el mismo chico que su mizukage habia estado buscando desde hace un tiempo "-muy bien uzumaki-san sigame ud y su acompañante los llevare con la mizukage-" asintiendo ambos siguieron al ninja con direccion a la torre mizukage ninguno de los dos sabia quien era el nuevo lider de kiri despues de terminada la guerra civil pero si este le ayudaba a encontrarse con su familiar bien podria hablar con el si no resultaba bien simplemente se hirian de alli tan simple como eso.

Dentro de la torre en una oficina con grandes arrumes de papeles por doquier se podia apresiar una abundante cabellera rojiza castaña se le podia escuchar lanzar una que otra maldicion sobre el infierno de trabajo en ese momento un ambu aparecio "-mizukage-sama un chico que se hace llamar naruto uzumaki pide hablar con usted ahora mismo se dirige hacia aqui-" nada mas escuchar que su sobrino habia venido a verla la alegro y confundio por igual alegria porque gracias a el podria distraerse de ese infierno de papeleo por un tiempo y confusion porque no se espero que el supiera de su parentesco con kushina siendo que solo ellas lo sabian... bueno no importaba ya lo unico que le importaba es que ya estaba aquí nada mas "-y que esperan traiganlo ante mi-" pidio con esa sonrisa tan suya que asusto a los presentes "-h.. hai mei-sama-" y desaparecio en busca del chico que ya estaba en la torre _"(fufufu por fin voy a conocer a mi lindo sobrino)"_ era el pensamiento de la terumi.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que un golpe en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos "-adelante-" y se abrio la puerta por donde entro el ambu que habia salido en busca de nuestro heroe acompañado por este y una peliazulada de ojos onix cuando mei la vio sus ojos se abrieron grandes al reconocerla pero hasta donde ella sabia habia muerto en la masacre del clan uchiha "-aqui estan mizukage-sama-" dice el ambu para luego ver un borron que paso frente a el directo hacia el pelimixto cerrandolo en un gran abrazo "-ohh eres mas lindo de lo que me imagine eres igualito a kushina-chan-" bien se esperaba cualquier reaccion pero no precisamente esa "-eh si tu lo dices oba-san-" todos en la sala se congelaron en lo que escucharon como llamo el chico a mei no sabian que tenia familiares vivos "-asi que lo sabes, por lo menos me ahorra problemas de pero puedo saber quien te lo dijo solo nee-chan y yo lo sabemos-" esto llamo la atencion de todos en la sala incluida mikoto quien a estado callada "-claro pero seria mejor que todos menos miko-chan se retiren-" propuso naruto "-bien todos retirense-" ao iba a protestar alegando ser su guardian pero una mirada basto para callarlo y salir mas rapido que el raikage de la oficina.

"-bien ahora puedes contarme como lo sabes y como es que ella esta viva y se ve tan joven-" pregunto la gran curiosidad que tenia en su mente "-bueno respondiendo en orden el como lo se es facil kurama me hablo de ello antes de que preguntes quien es ella es el kyubi, segundo miko-chan esta viva debido a los planes de danzo shimura despues de haber organizado la masacre uchiha aun desconosco la razon real de eso pero sospecho que tiene que ver con el yondaime despues te lo explico y el como se ve tan joven es un pequeño regalo que le di como agradecimiento las veces que me ayudo cuando niño-" termino de explicar dejando en shock a las damas al saber que el ser mas poderoso conocido era de hecho mujer en ese momento sentian mucho orgullo de ser mujeres.

"-bien eso responde mis preguntas, ahora que es lo que me diras con respecto al yondaime-" pregunto curiosa "-es cierto yo tambien quiero saberlo naruto-kun-" pregunto mikoto interesada "-mejor tomemos asiento esto sera para largo veran lo que sucede...-" y asi comenzo a contarles todo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un tanto alejado de kiri mas alla de los bordes territoriales de yugakura no sato en algun lugar con pasillos oscuros una silueta se movia lentamente mientras pensaba _"(han pasado 13 largos años para poder recuperar todo mi poder, si no hubiera sido por ese maldito enmascarado habria logrado mi objetivo ahora que mi hijo y el de esa estupida fue desterrado sera mas facil encontrarlo y traerlo a mi lado solo debo manipularlo mejor que a su madre y pronto el mundo temblara ante mi jejejeje...)"_ pensaba oscuramente mientras salia por una puerta que daba a un salon donde seis personas lo esperaban "-bienvenido señor lo esperabamos-" saludo uno de ellos mientras el misterioso sujeto se sentaba en la mesa y comenzaban la reunion.

De vuelta con naruto y sus acompañantes se podia sentir una sensacion de muerte tremenda proveniente de ambas mujeres mei por enterarse lo que el bastardo iba a hacerle a su hermana mayor y a su sobrino y mikoto por la misma causa ademas de enterarse de que posiblemente el rubio ex-hokage fuera el responsable del exterminio de su clan ademas de saber que era muy posible que estuviera vivo en alguna parte, tambien estaban sorprendidas de las capacidades de naruto y eso que aun no sabian todo sobre el de un momento a otro una presion de chakra y instinto asesino proveniente de naruto las sacos de sus pensamientos la oficina comenzo a tener pequeñas grietas que crecian de a poco de un momento a otro sintio que alguien insultaba a su madre deseaba saber quien era el desgraciado para abrirle el pecho llenarlo de sal y carbon al rojo vivo bañarlo en limon y lanzarlo a un tanque de aceite hirviendo mientras lo veia retorcerse de dolor mientras se reia de lo lindo y que diera gracias que estaba de humor por insultar a su santa madre no la llamaria asi si supiera lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos pero ya lo sabria tan metido estaba en sus divagaciones que no se dio cuenta de un duo de mujeres por demas excitadas por el poder y la presencia que emanaba el chico estaban que se lanzaban sobre el y hacerlo suyo.

"-bien por el momento solo quiero descansar te recomiendo hacer lo mismo miko-chan, mei-oba-san podrias ayudarnos con eso-" aconsejo y pregunto "-por su puesto naruto-kun vengan ustedes se quedaran conmigo-" y dandole una mirada complice a la uchiha que entendio ambas se agarraron de los brazos del chico que por un breve instante sintio que seria violado nah seguro era su imaginacion sin percatarse de las intenciones de las dos mujeres.

Las cosas habian comenzado y habia que estar preparados para el momento y solo quedaba esperar cual sera la reaccion del mundo shinobi al enterarse de que sus peores pesadillas estaban por regresar y llevaban por nombre el trio mortal ya algunos presentian el miedo apoderarse de su cuerpo sin saberlo.

 _Hooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaa como estan mis amigos lectores aquí estoy presentandoles un nuevo capitulo de una de mis historias el cual espero sea de tu total agrado nos vemos en una proxima actualizacion ja en..._


	4. anuncio

HOLA A TODOS MIS AMIGOS LECTORES SE QUE SE HAN ESTADO PREGUNTANDO DONDE HABIA ESTADO QUE NO HE SUBIDO NUEVAS ACTUALIZACIONES SUCEDE QUE DESDE HACE UNOS MESES OBTUVE UN NUEVO TRABAJO Y NO HABIA TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA PUBLICAR A LO CUAL LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR NO DAR AVISO ANTES PERO AHORA ESTOY AQUI PARA DECIRLES QUE MUY PERO MUY PRONTO VOLVERE A LAS ANDADAS CON NUEVOS CAPITULOS ASI QUE ESPERENLOS JA NE...

JIGOKUNOPHOENIX FUERA MUY PRONTO NOS LEEREMOS NUEVAMENTE.


End file.
